sherlock holmes meets miss jane marple
by catmagnent
Summary: Watson finds out he's related to a miss jane marple from saint mary meade. There has been a murder, sherlock and watson along with miss jane marple have been summoned to help solve it. Will they get along or not?


i own nothing of sherlock holmes or miss marple. its all on the original writers.

i say watson. said sherlock casually. we need to get out and do something exciting. find our relations and see what goes on below the surface in their lives.

watson was looking through his family history. all of his relatives and cousins. a couple of them he had to call and make sure of. but otherwise they check out just fine. except for one aunt on his mothers side of the family. a miss jane marple. why was she listed as an aunt on his mothers side.

sherlock was tormenting poor gladstone the dog with some sort of odd concoction or another. poor poor beast...both of them. and watson laughed at the thought of sherlock rolling on the floor with gladstone and both of them howling.

watson quit laughing long enough to call his mother and ask her about aunt marple.

she lives way out in the countryside dear. said watsons mother. she lives about 6miles from london in a town called saint mary meade and her house number is 235.

thank you mother. are you positive shes related. asked watson pensively.

of course im sure. she did marry your uncle gustave. said his mother.

okay thank you mother. said watson ive gotta go save gladstone from sherlock before he decides to try and make puppies.

just as watson hung up the phone and got up out of his chair a knock sounded on their door.

watson answered it and it was police sargeant dunstion.

chief inspector lestraud requests both of you to accompany me back to scotland yard. some sort of murder has been committed and he needs all the help he can get to solve it. said the sargeant.

of course we will go. come watson. chop chop. said sherlock.

watson looked a bit shocked. one moment hes on the floor howling with gladstone. and the next hes ready to travel to scotland yard to help solve a murder case.

on the way to scotland yard sherlock pressed for details on the case so far. and the sargeant didnt have any facts to give. except for the only other sleuth on the case. some old lady from saint mary meade and her name is jane marple. said the sargeant.

watson was shocked. his aunt that he had never met was a detective. he had to see this to believe it.

the carriage stopped in front of the huge scotland yard building. and the police sargeant along with holmes and watson got out and went inside. inspector lestraud met them out in the hallway.

that old lady in there has been chomping the bit waiting for you two slow poke blokes to get here so this investigation can get underway. said lestraud breathlessly.

miss jane marple is in there. asked watson curiously. the one from saint mary meade.

yes. the same one. said lestraud.

shes my aunt. said watson.

shes your what..you mean to tell me shes your aunt . said lestraud angrily

well..yeah. said watson

how the hell do you attract...no. how is it that you are related to this aggrivating woman..doctor watson. shouted c.i. lestraud.

i have no idea. maybe she found my uncle gustave a really sexy guy back then. he must have really made her blush and get excited all at once. said watson.

well its bad enough shes tailoring my officers to be prim and proper..but i dont need the extra aggrivation. mycroft cant handle me having another break down again. the last one broke the bed springs. but shes in there telling me how the bloody hell to do my bloody job. and i dont need that. said lestraud almost in tears.

the pair left lestraud to bring up the rear. the door opened and john watson was first inside. and there he saw his aunt jane marple giving salute lessons to the police officers. and watson allowed himself to chuckle at her cuteness.

well theres a right proper lady of her day. said watson as he approached her.

well now just who are you now. said miss marple.

im your nephew. im john watson. my mother is mirriam watson. said doctor watson politely.

oh yes. now i remember. how is your mother nowadays. i havent had the time to go see her like i should. said jane marple.

shes doing fine aunt jane. i talked to her just this morning asking her about the family history. said watson.

if i may be so bold to interrupt this family affair. said lestraud but we have work to do.

the murder took place about a mile from saint mary meade and the killer or killers are still on the loose. we know that it was also a robbery gone wrong. four people were killed trying to prevent the robbery. but it didnt work obviously. said lestraud. it was made quite clear that these killers will strike again. and will most likely target a jewlery store or bank.

sherlock took in all the details and began to muddle over them in his head. while miss marple was doing the same.

watson also took notes and was making some assumptions of his own deducing his own conclusions on some of the details.

three diffrent people. three diffrent opinions. and there was killers to catch and a murder case to close. and to close the case they had to catch the murderer. and almost immediately all three agreed unknowingly together on one fact...the murderer s were most certainly in or around the outter parts of london and saint mary meade. and the areas in question were to be searched. every nook and cottage checked and rechecked.

no one was to go unquestioned. they had to get some clue as to wether there was one or more killer in this murder case. for the good of it all this has to be solved.

watson hugged his aunt jane and told her he was pleased to be working with her.

miss marple on the other hand was quite smitten when she first laid her eyes on sherlock holmes. with his rogueish charm and his rough yet good looks. she was certain she had blushed a bit when he kissed the back of her hand.

she smiled politely at him and she brushed the thought from her head of romantic notions. she had a job to do and she was going to do her best to help solve the case with her nephew watson and his friend sherlock holmes.

lestraud and his men along with the holmes trio went to work. they went to the woods and began knocking on doors and taking statements. searching wood sheds and huts. searching caves as far as they could. and looking in ravienes and gullies for hideouts. but no such luck. then the area that was marked london ends here. they continued on til they had reached a sign that read..now entering saint mary meade city limits.

im home now. said jane marple happily. now we will get some work done.

oh what a lovely quaint little city. said watson.

lets get to work watson. said sherlock sternly. we havent the time to squander flitting about. lets go get some statements on what these people saw and what they heard.

sherlock observed the first couple they talked to. and one of them was lying about something. and which one was the liar. sherlock had to listen and watch carefully. all their words and body language. and then sherlock realised it was her husband that was the liar.

sir you are lying about what you have seen and what you have heard. there are four dead people that were buried yesterday. and i suggest you recall the truth and tell me at once. or i will have you jailed for holding up a police murder investigation. said sherlock sternly.

okay. i saw only one man commit the killings and the robbery. i knew it was a man by the hair cut style and the build. plus the voice in which he spoke. it was deep and gruff sounding. he has really short hair almost bald. and plus he did stand at a tree and took a leak. i did see that much. said the man.

now the truth has come out at last. now madame tell your husband you are pregnant. said sherlock.

but im not pregnant mr. holmes. .said the lady half whinning and half tearfully.

but you are. holmes insisted. you have been holding your middle and caressing it lovingly as if you are with child. so i say again madam tell your husband you are pregnant.

she hesitantly turned to her husband and burst into tears. and she told him she indeed was carrying his child. he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

thank you mistah holmes for this bit of news. have a wonderful day. said the man.

have a good day sir. and miss. both holmes and watson tipped their hats to them and walked out the door. miss jane marple was also having some good luck of her own. she just interviewed her next door neighbor and got some great information. she learned that a man on the very edge of st. mary meade living in a little one room cottage was the responsible one for the murder and the robbery.

he indeed was the responsible one. and was contemplating another robbery. he was planning to rob the jewlery store and bank at once and kill all those involved

miss marple knew exactly who she was talking about. jeorge sullenbacher. thats his name. she notified chief inspector lestraud and he rounded up his men along with sherlock and watson and they fought with then arrested jeorge sullenbacher.

astounding. simply astounding watson. a 65 year old lady with a pair of spy glasses solved this case. in fact your aunt might just be the most crafty and clever detective next to me. said sherlock in awe.

i know holmes. i know. she even made a peach crumble while solving the case. said watson. and a fresh pot of earl grey tea to go with it. i love my aunt jane.

lestraud called mycroft later that night. and yet again another bed got broken.

watson visited with his aunt jane. and she helped him and sherlock solve many more cases. and there was one point sherlock thought he was going to lose his cool with watsons aunt jane. but he realised she was the coolest old lady he had gotten to know.


End file.
